


Kingdom Academia

by lunaviicus



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/M, KH AU, Multi, kh, kh superhero
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-16 17:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9283295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaviicus/pseuds/lunaviicus
Summary: A series of Kingdom Hearts drabbles based on My Hero Academia!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This time, I decided to do a series of KH drabbles. It's going to be based on My Hero Academia. I tried not to do the obvious powers for some of the characters (the BBS gang is an exception to this though). Hopefully you guys like this.

#  Namine 

She wasn’t expecting herself to be caught beneath the rubble. The large broken slabs of concrete piled on top of one another to make a makeshift tomb but it was the small pieces underneath the slabs that actually pinned her leg down. She was running out of time. In mere seconds, the girl will be flattened by the 0p Arena Trap bot.

Majority of her colorful paper is pinned down, crushed by the concrete paperweights. They flapped and wriggled but in doing so, they began to rip and tear instead. There wasn’t enough to protect her and Namine knew that even if all of her papers would come to help, it still wouldn’t be enough to ward off the giant robot. With her ability to control paper to her will, Namine could easily overcome many foes, but there were some things that even her army of cognizant sheets couldn’t overcome. 

She let out an ear-piercing scream, her tattered papers rolled to her doing what they can to try and cover her from impending doom. The loud creaks and groans of the machine rumbled through her core and the vibration of its heavy movement shook through the block. 

_This is it. This is the end. Why did I even **think** that I would be able to be a hero? _

Her eyes closed and at that moment, she could feel a bright light hit her eyelids. The light had pried through her closed lids but it didn’t sting. She felt warmth and...comfort? The light is comforting her, telling her not to worry. Namine didn’t understand and immediately she opened her eyes. The light was still blinding her vision but as soon as it came, her sight returned to normal. 

Everything happened in slow motion.

The boy above her in midair, arm wound up ready to hit the robot. The deafening _crash!_ as flesh connected with metal. The mechanical groan before multiple explosions burst between the joints of the metal giant. The impact so powerful that the rubble on top of Namine slowly lifted in the air. 

This is her chance.

The paper once trapped now swarmed over and moved the petite blonde out of the rubbage before gently setting her on the ground. The robot fell back and all the debris slammed back down.

Time finally went back to normal.

That’s when she saw her savior falling head first back down. He didn’t even look like he was trying to stop his fall! This is bad, so very bad. Namine could try and utilize what paper she had left but would it be enough to help the boy from hitting the concrete with a _splat_ ? She had to try.

All of her sheets rushed up, even the ones that were hiding within her backpack. They rustled past the girl, picking up dust as they moved with a gust of wind from their wake. The color was a nice change from the drab of grays that littered the streets. Construction paper, what a proper type to bring to a concrete exam ground. 

They skittered around the boy, funneling down faster and faster in attempt to slow the fall. It’s not working. The boy is slowing down but at this rate, someone would need to catch him! No one else is around so it looks like it's up to Namine. She ran, her ankles and calves in pain from being crushed. Her arms held up high, eyes squinted from the light. The papers reached her fingertips then would shoot back up hoping that they were slowing down the boy. It felt like an eternity but he was in her arms. The landing wasn’t graceful, Namine stumbled and fell backwards, but the boy was safe. They were both safe.


	2. Sora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some drabbles based on My Hero Academia!

It’s been a week since the entrance exam. A week since hearing from pro hero, Enix. A week since he’s had any contact with friends. A week with no word if he met the requirements to enter into the academy of his dreams.

During that week, Sora had plenty of time to analyze his downfalls during the exam. Zero points in the physical portion, as for the written part? Kairi helped him enough for Sora to barely pass that. By how he did, Sora knew he at least past the written portion by the skin of his teeth. But he knew that isn’t enough. No, he needed to pass _both_ portions to be admitted in. 

“Argh!” a frustrated groan left the boy’s lips as he laid in bed. 

_Saving that girl was all that I could do,_ he mused, _but in the end, destroying that robot didn’t get me any points._ Sora held his hands up to see if they would start to flicker again. During the exam, when that robot made its entrance, debris fell from building as if it were rain. Students scrambled from the commotion and ran but one girl was unfortunate. She had gotten pinned down from all the rubble. If it wasn’t for her scream, Sora would have never noticed. 

His powers are new, they barely started to develop the morning of the exam. When that blonde student was trapped, his body started to react on their own. Sora couldn’t explain it, the way the power manifested in him was different than with the hero, Enix. Light had swirled around the boy’s legs, his skin flickering with lightning streaks running across. The jump was powerful, lifting him into the sky with no problem. The light seemed to brighten, the swirls now coming around his torso and reaching the extended arm that was ready to punch the robot. He finally saw the streaks of lighting that marked his skin as the power of light surged through him. It seemed that wherever the light went, the streaks would follow.

There was no pain when his fist connected on the robot. He saw the damage made for a moment before he fell unconscious from the sheer power of his new quirk. All he remembered was hitting the robot and then...nothing.

When he come to, the brunette realized that the muscles of his limbs had ripped from his attempt to save the girl. If it wasn’t for medical support standing by, his body would have a very long and arduous road to go down. The medical support told him that the girl was safe but the robot he defeated wasn’t worth any points. It was at that moment that Sora realized he had failed the physical part of the exam.

Sora didn’t know how long he sat in his room sulking. When his mother knocked on the door, Sora finally had realized that it was late afternoon. She stood at his door way, a thick envelope in hand. She shook in anticipation, she didn’t believe her son had a quirk. Her daughter,Aerith, had manifested the ability to heal people so surely her son,Sora, would get _something._ Unfortunately, that wasn't the case. She was still supportive with Sora and his dreams. She still was in disbelief that her son went and tried out for the heroics department of the school.  


Taking the envelope, he closed the door on her. He didn’t want his mother to see him get rejected by the prestigious school.

When he opened the envelope and played the hologram video, Sora started to tear up. In big letters, the hologram screamed ACCEPTED! 

But how?!

“Congratulations, Sora!” the voice sang. Enix was now on the screen. Sora knew it was him from the tied up black hair and scar that ran across his face. “I knew you had it in you! Even though you failed miserably at the physical exam, scoring a total of no points, there were other factors that you were being graded on. For showing such heroics and saving your fellow student, you were given 65 points for rescue and heroics!”

The tears began to fall from disbelief.

“My boy,” Enix smiled warmly, “from this day forward you are a student at Kingdom Academia. May the power of light bless you like it did to me!” 

The hologram closed out and Sora sat there furiously wiping away his tears of joy. He couldn’t believe it! He is now one step closer to achieving his dreams. He had to tell Kairi! She probably rocked her exam, that’s to be expected from a girl as tough as she is but even she had a small inkling of doubt for Sora.

When he called her, he couldn’t stop crying, “Kai! I passed!”

Her scream rippled through his phone, causing him to pull away. “I knew you could do it! I mean, without a quirk? It’s impossible but somehow you managed it!”

“Well...I do have a quirk now but-- I’ll explain that later!”

“What!!”

“I promise I’ll explain when we hang out.” the tears are gone. Slight panic began to rise instead, he just slipped up and to Kairi of all people. She will demand an explanation and nothing can get past her.

“Let’s hang out today then. I’ll see you in an hour,” with that, she hung up. 

Oh jeez, what did Sora just get himself into?


	3. Riku

“What’s this?” Riku was dressed and ready to leave for Kingdom Academia. His bag was already over his shoulder, shoes tied up tight. He had passed his brother, Sephiroth, in the kitchen. On the table laid manila folders all spread out. A few were open with information on...kids? Was Sephiroth seriously looking up files on _kids ?!_

“Information on your classmates, our cousin, Hope, was nice enough to gather their files for us,” Sephiroth says coolly. He’s unfazed by what he’s reading. His demeanor is calm and collected. He’s calculating the potential threat of Riku’s classmates. The teen already knows how his brother works so this doesn’t surprise him. Being one of the most popular superhero there is, Sephiroth sometimes is able to use his popularity to get information. It can be helpful but Riku thinks it’s misuse of his brother’s title.

“Hm, that Fair girl was able to get in through recommendation.” Sephiroth lifted up the folder for Riku to grab. When he did so, he flipped through the pages. The private middle school that they both went to recommended her based on her grades and skill. “Of course, that’s no surprise, seeing how every Fair sibling has gotten into class 1-A for heroics. Zack smashed through his entrance exam. Noctis was recommended in, and Vanitas just wanted to prove to people that even with a recommendation that he can still be number one on the exam.” 

“Xion is a quiet girl. I don’t have to worry about her if that’s what you mean.” Riku and Xion are good friends. They have a healthy rivalry on academics, always trying to one up each other during tests. Her scores are near perfect, just like his. Their differences lied in their attitude and skill of their powers. Riku is more confident, he taunts and teases while Xion is more reserved. Riku always beat her when they would spar together. He knows her moves, there’s nothing to worry about.

“This is new,” Sephiroth mused. Riku looked over his shoulder to see that there was a file on Sora. The boy is Riku’s best friend. Even though they never went to school together, Riku would play with him and Kairi everyday after class. They have been friends since childhood and shared almost everything together.

“Sora? He’s quirkless!” Riku leaned over and grabbed the file right out of his older brother’s fingers. He _knows_ Sora has no power. The boy used to cry about it almost every day! The boy used to say that he’ll be a hero without powers but Riku didn’t think he would actually take the exam.

“Apparently he smashed down the Arena Trap robot in just a few hits. He saved one of the candidates in doing so.” 

Riku groaned as he gripped the fringe of his hair in disbelief, “That dummy, going head into situations with no plan whatsoever. How did he even defeat that robot?” 

Sephiroth shrugged, he clearly didn’t care. “Even if you do believe Sora is quirkless, be careful. It seems like he has a few tricks up his sleeve.” Sephiroth stood up and left the kitchen, the files were still on the table. 

Would Sora really lie to Riku? He’d known the brunette since they were five. It's been ten years and not once had Sora ever showed an inkling of having a quirk. The thought of his best friend having an ulterior motive just brought pain and doubt. Was this boy playing a fool for Sora? One way or another, Riku would get to the bottom of this.


	4. Kairi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, yeah I got the writing bug for this particular AU. So I will be posting quite a bit for the next week or so.

Kairi has learned that Sora will never wake up early. That’s just not him. When they were kids, they used to walk to class together but now that the teen is growing into a young adult, Sora tended to sleep in more. Kairi isn’t going to risk being late so now she gets to school early with Selphie, a 1-B student.

Every morning, she can expect the same people arriving early to class. The blonde girl, Namine, will be in the middle seat at the far right. The choppy black-haired girl, Xion, will be sitting on top of the desk in front of Namine, watching her draw. There’s a silver white-haired boy, Ephemera, who’ll be rummaging through the scarf around his neck to find something to do. Today, he popped out a 3DS from the fabric. And then, there’s Riku. He sits in the back row, watching the two girls quietly. Man, does he look so _cool_. The way his arms are crossed and how nonchalant he looks. _What a total lie._ Kairi knew better than to believe that.

As she made her way towards one of her best friends, the two girls say good morning. Kairi stops for a moment and talks to them. There isn't that many girls in 1-A so they banded together quick, making friendships in order to help them tolerate all the testosterone that is in the class. There's five more girls, leaving a whopping eight out of a class of twenty. For example there's Fuu only gives one-liners, but her quick wit leaves guys speechless after she retorts their stupid remarks. Skuld could care less. She's such a rocker, all the girls are a bit envious of her attitude. Olette is sweet, but she's so studious! All the girls know to go to her for help. Then there's Kairi whose quirk is more visible than Namine’s or even Xion’s. Her light green skin tone is a great color contrast from her dark rosy red hair. What people always seem to stop and gaze at is the floral crown that always grows and bloom atop Kairi’s head. The redhead couldn’t really explain how flowers grow on her but it can be annoying when small stems sprout out overnight. The girls seem to love it though. Kairi always smells like fresh flowers and the ones that do bloom are so vibrant in color, no florist could compare.

Xion and Namine are quiet and shy girls compared to the others. Well, Namine more than Xion. Kairi still wonders how these two got into 1-A heroics. They must have some good quirks to be placed in such an esteemed class! Kairi and Riku had multiple conversations about their classmates and their quirks. Xion’s ability to create light and use them for explosions or flares. He said that one time in training, she even became a being of light. There's Namine’s ability to control anything paper-like, and even Ephemera’s ability to warp and create a small pockets of space to store his stuff. There's Skuld's ability with creating sound waves with her drumsticks and hands. Olette's snake hair and her ability to do what a snake can do. Fuu's sharpshoot ability where she can create needle-like bones and shoot them at people. Everyone here has something powerful to contribute to the class. Even Sora, the once quirkless boy. 

Kairi excused herself and went to sit at the desk in front of Riku. 

“So, which girl is it?”

A faint blush had creeped onto the boy’s cheeks. He tensed slightly before saying, “I don’t have the slightest idea what you’re talking about.”

“Oh come on!” she dragged out the last word in a teasing manner before lowering her voice down to a whisper, “I know you want to talk to one of them but are just too shy to do so. That’s why you sit here. They’re sweet girls, they’ll talk to you.”

He stayed quiet as he rolled his eyes. Kairi knew how girls looked at him. He’s the cool, calm, and collected type and girls _love_ that. It’s a great personality for a hero, but if a girl he thought is pretty comes and starts talking to him and flirting with him, it’s game over. He becomes a flustered mess, all composure lost in how to properly react to the girl. 

“Is it Xion? You two did go to middle school together.” 

“Xion is just a friend, nothing more.” Riku countered.

“Then it must be Nami. She’s cute and those blue doe-eyes. Definitely a hook for guys.” Her grin is devious, growing wider as Riku’s blush darkened. 

“Talk to her!” She almost whined. “Riku, you’re always busy studying or training. You need more social interaction than just Sora and I!” 

Riku slid down on his chair, a groan leaving his lips as he tried to hide his blush with a hand. Kairi is right. She reads him like an open book but she didn’t have to make it so _embarrassing_. 

“Fine, I’ll talk to her -- “

“Psh, yeah like that’ll happen. I’ll probably have to push you towards her.” The grin is still showing and Riku’s blush isn’t fading. “Look, a simple hello, it’ll be easy.” she turned around quickly. Her movements so fast that Riku didn’t have the time to stop her, “Hey Nami! Xion! Why don’t you come and sit with RIku and I?”

When she turned back around, Riku looked like he is going to pass out. This poor boy, does he really like Namine that much? 

Namine and Xion sat down next to Kairi and Riku. The petite blonde sat in the desk next to Riku with a shy smile. She introduced herself to the boy, only to get a curt reply. The poor boy is out of his element. Namine doesn’t notice but Xion sure did. When Kairi saw the realization light up on Xion’s face, she knew that lightgirl will be helping her out.

“Hey Namine, did you know that Riku likes art?” Xion’s grin is just as -if not more- devious as Kairi's, as she looks over to Riku. “Why don’t you show him some of your drawings? I’m sure he’ll love it.” 

The glare that was given to Xion is so murderous, Kairi has never seen it before. Riku had mentioned that the two are good friends and had a friendly rivalry but Kairi never believed it until now. Xion and Riku’s friendship is something else. Granted, it’s not as developed as Kairi’s friendship but it’s getting there. Xion didn’t really back down from the look either. She just winked before getting up.

“Besides, Kairi said that she had something for me, so we’ll be right back.” 

Kairi caught on and stood up quickly, “Here Nami, take my seat, that way both of you can look at the drawings.” 

“Oh thank you,” Namine smiled, oblivious to what Kairi and Xion were planning. She sat down and placed the sketchpad in front of Riku. When she leaned over, her hair drooped over, brushing up against Riku’s hand. The poor boy, he’s red as a tomato now!

Kairi quickly made her exit before her snickering could cause a distraction. Once outside, she met up with Xion who still couldn’t wipe off that grin.

“Finally!” She gave a fist pump while Kairi laughed. Her body shimmered as her arms and cheeks momentarily lit up. So this is what Riku was mentioning, “I’ve caught him looking at her a few times. I know he wouldn’t do anything. Thanks for the push. I know Nami and him will make a great couple.”

“Well let’s hope it gets that far,” Kairi sighed, picking out a flower from her crown, “that boy is definitely cool, but he loses his composure around girls he likes.” 

“Namine will think it’s cute,” Xion nodded confidently, “It’ll work out, they just need time.”

At that moment, Sora came running in. He had woken up late again and practically ran the whole way. He stopped short, hands on knees as he hunched over to catch his breath. Kairi couldn’t help but smile. Even when he’s not trying, Sora always seemed to leave a smile on the girl’s face.

“Glad you’re not late, ya lazy bum!” Sora just looked up and gave a thumbs up.

“Oh, guess I’ll go back inside now, thanks Kairi,” Xion had momentarily looked between the two of them before giving a knowing smile. She winked to her new friend before heading inside.

Kairi just pursed her lips, _Xion you sly girl._


	5. Roxas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of drabbles based from My Hero Academia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow, okay this one is quite long! I got the writing bug for this scene and I found it hard to cut out all the excess stuff. I hope you enjoy!

There are a lot of different perspectives on what “cool” is. Superheroes are cool. How they are able to handle villains with a confident demeanor and how they fight; it's all cool. It's the little things, though, the can be considered cool too. Tricks with your quirks can be cool. Or if you stand up to a bully, people will instantly see you as brave and oh, so very cool.

She had gotten off a motorcycle that had just stopped by doing a sharp semi-circle. She didn't even hold onto the driver! Her hands were firmly planted on the seat she was sitting on. So cool!

“Looks like Vanitas is here early. That's unusual.” Axel whistled. “And he has a girl.”

Axel is a third year, he has the ability to absorb heat and redistribute it to any point of his body. He's been Roxas’ friend since he moved next door. Within the years they had been living next to each other, Roxas has seen his ability to grow where he can even produce flames. Axel gave a small wave before the motorcycle revved up and fishtailed it towards the parking lot.

“Who’s she?” Roxas is now staring at the girl. She had given the motorcyclist a fist bump before walking towards the lockers. “Is she just going to leave her helmet on?”

“Why do you want to see what's under the helmet? You got a crush already?” Axel crossed his arms in thought as he watched the girl remove her helmet while she walked inside. The helmet is now off but they still couldn't see her face. “She is kinda cool if she's hanging with Vanitas. I'll text him and see who she is.” 

“Yeah,” Roxas nodded, not really listening to his friend. He started to walk after her but the bell rang, indicating class is about to begin. Maybe tomorrow he'll see her again. All he knows is that she has short black hair.

***

Roxas sits behind Xion. The girl doesn't do anything of interest. She's always buried behind a book or attentively listening. The blonde is the same most of the time but he's still able to get away using his phone. This girl is such a goody goody!

When pro hero, First Class, bolted through the room, all the students nearly jumped to their feet. He's ranked #4 on the top hero list! He's known for his charisma and charm. His ability is unyielding endurance and enhanced strength. Never has anyone seen him tire out.

Xion was the only one to drop her head on her table. No one else seemed to hear her groan but Roxas sure did.

“Look at this confident entrance!” That grin everyone knows and love is on his face. 

His outfit is simple. Navy combat pants and black boots, his dark tank top has two straps crossing his torso to hold the magnet on his back. Of course, his trusty buster sword is on. His eyes are covered by a mechanical mask, it didn't cover his spiky black hair though. No one knows the color of his eyes. Some say it's a warm blue while others say it's a welcoming green.

Xion is now trying to hide her face. What's up with her?

“Confidence is important to being a hero,” First Class began to write on the whiteboard. “It can have a villain second-guess himself but also boost moral for those in need of help. Keep that in mind.” He wrote HEROICS in large letters, “Today, I get the honor of doing a capture drill with you!”

The class erupted in cheers. Finally! Real physical training.

After grabbing their newly made suits, the class was in the locker rooms donning on their tailored costumes. Roxas’ was simple, it was designed after First Class, actually. Dark tank, dark grey cargo pants and a belt full of medical supplies. The only difference is that he has a white half vest on. The other students had pretty cool costumes as well. Ephemera had his usual scarf and a black half vest. Sora had a red jumpsuit and a vest as well. What’s with all these vests? Riku had a sleeveless two-toned shirt with just regular jeans. It’s so casual, nothing a superhero would really wear. The other boys in the group all dressed more to their style of quirk but in the end, Roxas realized that each suit has a reason behind it.

Finally, Roxas received a text from Axel. Jeez, it only took him all day.

[text] _mystery girl is named Xion_

When Roxas read the text, he felt his cheeks burn up. This whole time, it was the girl who sat in front of him. She’s not so cool in the slightest! She’s shy, she’s quiet, she really only talks to the girls and Riku. How could _she_ be the one who rides a motorcycle with one of the baddest guys known on campus? The boy felt stupid for liking someone who’s so...so plain!

Now, the blonde is known to be hot-headed so when he threw his phone down into his duffle bag, no one really batted a lash his way. They just ignore him, not really caring what got him so riled up this time. Hayner is the only one to come up and console the boy. 

Wrapping an arm around Roxas, Hayner began to tease the blonde. “Troubles with a girl?”

Roxas shrugged him off before swatting his friend’s hand away, “Like you would know,” he bent over and zipped up his duffel bag with more force than necessary, causing the zipper to break.

Hayner just shrugged, he’s known Roxas for years. This is normal for him. Tease the boy, get him riled up, then laugh as he throws a hissy fit. Hayner knows Roxas isn’t really good around girls. He doesn’t stutter or anything, he just doesn’t think they’re necessary in becoming a superhero. So when Roxas responded the way he did, Hayner knew the boy got a crush. 

“Oooh, this chick must be cool for you to like her,” Hayner teased. 

Roxas turned around quickly but his friend had melted away and reformed a couple feet to his left. Hayner’s ability is such a cool quirk. He can ‘melt’ his body into a soft, malleable form and use that as a way to move through tight areas or capture something. Roxas hated it because whenever they spar, the boy can just soften an area of his body causing Roxas to hit nothing but goo.

“Shut up,” the angry boy stormed out and headed towards the training area.

***

Everyone is now gathered at the training area. First Class stood in front of them nodding approvingly at all the new costumes. 

“Before me stands our future heroes.” the grin on his face never seemed to waver. It only rallied up the class. “Now, we’re going to do teams of two. Half of you will be villains, half will be heroes. It will be a search and rescue situation. You are to retrieve a bomb that is hidden somewhere within the building. If the heroes capture the villains or bomb within the time limit then it is a win. If the villains capture the heroes or prevent the heroes from retrieving the bomb then that will be a win. Now we’ll be choosing at random. Here we go!”

***  
Roxas’ blush refused to leave. Now that he knew his mystery girl is Xion, he couldn’t fend off that creeping heat that would rise to his cheeks. Her outfit didn’t help either. It looked like a fitted spring wetsuit with no sleeves and a very very high short cutoff. There’s a large belt around her waist that hung loosely. She wore thin gloves and that’s about it. The girl left very little to the imagination. To Roxas’ imagination.

Somehow they got casted as the evil villains and are going up against Riku and Namine. Just perfect. The recommended prodigy and the quiet girl who really doesn’t have to lift a finger to keep someone at bay are their rivals. Roxas is unsure if they could win but Xion didn’t break a sweat.

“I have an idea,” she spoke softly as she looked to Roxas with those dark blue eyes. She had dark goggles hanging around her neck...what is her power again?

“Any is good because I don’t know what to do against Namine or Riku.” Roxas gave a shrug as he looked at the large prop for a bomb.

“Well...” Xion held her hands close together before forming a fragment of light. It’s shaped like a broken piece of crystal but it glows like a small sun. “It may sound suicidal but we’re villains, right? Whatever we do, our goal is to defeat the heroes. So why don’t we put them in a bind?” she released the fractured light and watched it hover to the middle of the room. She locked eyes with Roxas before making another one. “I’ve sparred against Riku many times. He’s fast but his moves are wide and he takes a lot of room as he moves around. I can make a lot of these bombs so that if he hits one it combusts, creating a chain reaction.” 

“Thats...” Roxas wanted to scream _Crazy! Dangerous! Stupid! Hazardous!_ His eyes lowered into a glare as his lips turned into a scowl, “stupid. It puts us in danger and the bomb could go off if your little explosions go off too.”

Xion looked to the prop, eyes lost in deep thought, “What if we trick them? My shards can create a blast or a bright flare.” pointing to the prop, she continued, “I put the explosive orbs over towards the front, but around the bomb and near it, it’ll just be flares with some really really weak bombs.”

Roxas is still skeptical on the plan, besides, “What about Namine? Can’t her paper just go around all your little lightbombs.”

“Lightbombs...I like that.” Xion grinned, “that’s a really cool name for them.”

Roxas sputtered for a moment. They had mere seconds to prepare and she just changed the subject!

“I have another idea, it’s a bit risky but I think we can do it.” She began to make more and more of those light shards before she started to explain her idea. 

It’s a crazy plan. Almost as crazy as filling up a room full of explosives but Roxas decides to follow along. He may be doing all the work but surprise will be on their side today.  
“I have to win this. I can’t lose,” Xion created one more orb, her face contorted in pain. The blond is momentarily concerned for the girl. She didn’t seem to let on that creating these fragments of light would hurt her but then again, how many did she make?

They are in the hallway now, hiding behind a corner. The plan is simple, rush the opponent. Xion warned Roxas that Riku is fast and his reaction time is even faster. That’s why they have to time this just right. Even if they hesitate for a second, that is long enough for Riku to attack or Namine to defend herself. Roxas hope that Xion and him can work smoothly together. He also hopes that the beating of his chest is from the adrenaline and not from being around the girl.

They waited about five or so minutes before they heard the footsteps. Riku’s confident walk echoed through the hall followed by Namine’s slight scuffle. Roxas adjusted on Xion’s goggles when he put them on. She insisted that he’ll need it more than she does for the plan. The goggles are surprisingly light and Roxas can see normally through them. They're made to block out the bright light from Xion’s flare. ‘Think of them as high tech sunglasses,’ that’s what Xion had said.

“Here they come,” Xion whispered. She placed a hand on the back of Roxas’ shoulder, “it’s now or never, let’s go!” 

Roxas nodded and blasted around the corner at full speed. He yelled, distracting Riku and Namine. The silver-haired boy got into a defensive stance, his face serious. Namine is behind Riku, arms up and paper swirling around her waist. 

Now or never.

Roxas noticed Riku and Namine both close their eyes, hands going up to cover their face. These goggles sure are something else because he could barely see the difference of the flare, but this is his chance! He ran past Riku, skidding to the floor as he slid past the paper wall Namine had created. He had gained too much momentum because he almost missed his chance at tying the capture tape around the girl’s ankle. Almost being the key word.

The light has now faded and the heroes are desperately blinking away the light is seared into their retinas. Namine rubs her eyes and Riku stumbles. Xion may have gone overboard but that’s okay, one is down, now only Riku is left. 

“Namine has been captured!” First Class’ voice rang through the ear devices of both teams.

“Yes!” Xion cheered.

“What?!” Riku is now able to see again and turned around to notice the white tape around his partner’s ankle. A low growl came from him as his aura becomes visible. He’s not happy and the dark purple that hung around him is clear proof of that. “Xion!” his attention is now on Roxas’ partner. He could care less that Roxas is behind him.

His back is turned, now’s the chance to get him!

Roxas ran straight for Riku, fist raised and ready to land a blow. Xion wasn’t kidding about the boy’s reaction time. He didn’t even turn around to dodge Roxas’ punch. He leaned slightly to the side, grabbed the blond’s wrist and hauled him over the shoulder. Roxas landed on his back when he made contact with the floor. He gasped from the air leaving his body, momentarily shocked by Riku’s crazy reflexes. Xion didn’t seem to be surprised, she went right into action.

“Three minutes left!”

Damn, they’re almost out of time. If they could just hold Riku off then they will win.

“That’s an unfair move Xion and you know it!” Riku yelled as he propelled towards Roxas’ partner. Roxas was now up but his moves are a bit sluggish. He saw the dark aura around Riku form a white platform under his feet and spring him towards Xion. Huh, that’s new. Roxas didn’t know that Riku could solidify parts of his aura.

“It’s not unfair when you’re a villain!” Xion held her ground, her forearms are glowing. The light is slowly creeping past her elbows now. She threw up a hand and a crystal materialized before the two fighting classmates. Xion stepped back and covered her face as the fragmented piece of light exploded in the face of Riku.

“Xion!” Roxas is now running full speed. He was far enough away from the blast not to be hit but he sure did feel the heat and blowback of it. Xion and Riku were very close to the explosion. Concerned washed over him as he ran through the smoke to find Xion. 

The girl’s arms are now covered in light, her shins now glowing too. There’s scrapes across her arms but she’s unharmed for the most part. Riku emerges from the smoke unharmed as well. Seems like his aura is able to create a protective barrier too. He’s breathing heavily, eyes in slits as he stars at the girl. Roxas takes his stance between Xion and Riku, arms up and ready to fight.

“Calling for help now, Xion? Just like when we were kids.” Riku shrugged, his face smug. 

“He’s baiting you, Xion,” Roxas called out. He knew she is getting riled up from the boy because _he_ is getting riled up too. Roxas desperately wanted to punch Riku right now and just win the objective. Xion’s plan would have worked but they severely underestimated this boy.

“What are you gonna do about it, Riku?” Xion is now breathing heavily, did making that crystal take that much energy away? “It’s called teamwork, look it up. You might learn something.” 

Roxas lunged for Riku and so did Xion. There really isn’t a plan anymore. If Riku gets past them and into the room, he would still have to deal with Xion’s lightbombs. Time is ticking down anyway, just another minute or so and they will win. They _have_ to win. The boy isn’t even near the door!

Xion is unbelievably fast. Roxas is faster but he didn’t expect the girl to get ahead of him and try and land the first blow. She’s midair and about to kick but Riku’s aura solidifies around the boy’s arms and blocks her attack. She lands on the floor crouched and ready to lunge again. This time though, it’s Roxas’ turn. He’s not going for a kick, no, he’s going for an undercut. He feels the energy now, the power that is running through his muscles. He’s exerting himself and now his metabolism is working at its normal pace. The hit he received when he landed on the floor is now multiplying his strength. 

Riku barely makes it out of Roxas’ swinging radius. The blond just nicks him in the chin, it’s enough for Riku’s feet to lift off the ground a few inches. Not a direct hit, but it will do for now. While he’s regaining his balance, Xion comes in with another melee attack. He doesn’t have time to block this attack, but his aura does. A clear sphere emerges around him, causing Xion to bounce off and land with a large thud. So _that’s_ what protected him from Xion’s blast earlier. 

Xion looks to be at her limit, she’s slowing down, her light starts to wane. But still she gets up, arms up and fists ready to punch again. Okay...maybe this chick is cool after all. 

They took too long to recover because now Riku is on the attack. He comes in, propelled by his aura. He feints a punch at Roxas before landing a kick. The dark aura has materialized around the boy's limbs, that’s how he’s able to move and block at such amazing speeds. Roxas is able to block some of the attacks but not all of them.

“Thirty seconds,” First Class’ voice cuts through the fighting students.

“Okay, time to end this,” Roxas bellows. He accumulated all the energy from the hits he received from Riku. Energy and power is surging through his muscles. His counter attacks are fast, Riku’s aura is keeping up but not as fast as it was before. Riku is blocking but he can’t land a counterattack, Roxas is going full speed. There’s an opening. It’s small but Roxas takes it, a jab to Riku’s left side. Fist connects to fabric and Riku is now flying into the wall. A hard _slam!_ is heard and the boy is stunned. 

“Time!” First Class cuts in, “Team D wins!”

Xion grins at Roxas before holding out a fist. Roxas looks over to a glaring Riku before fist-bumping his partner.

Okay, she’s pretty cool.


End file.
